You make me feel alive
by Kalyppe
Summary: Qui a dit que les fantômes n'étaient pas vivants ? Quand Peeves nous montre son vrai visage cela peut causer des surprises ... de belles surprises. Ship Peeves et ? [ A vous de lire ] Leger lemon.


Peeves !

La voix suraigue du professeur de métamorphose retenti dans le couloir. Peeve, l'esprit frappeur avait encore fait des siennes pour la enième fois depuis qu'il était fantôme à Poudlard. Malgrè toutes les remontrances des professeurs, rien ne pouvait calmer ses ardeurs. Son cerveau bouillonnait en permanance pour trouver de nouvelles façons de troubler la tranquilité du château. Comme toujours, Peeves avait eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que les professeurs puissent le punir.

Pour un fantôme, rien de plus facile que d'échapper aux vivants. Il n'y a qu'a passer à travers un mur ou un plafond. On peut oublier en un rien de temps qu'il y a des fantômes dans le lieu où l'on est mais Peeves en avait décidé autrement. Il voulait laisser une marque indélébile dans les annales de Poudlard. Contrairement aux autres fantômes qui pouvait tomber dans l'oubli, Peeves lui était bien présent dans les esprits. Peut-être même un peu trop. Les professeurs, les elfes de maison, Rusard le concierge et même parfois certains élèves étaient victimes de son humour qu'il, pour sa part, trouvait totalement hilarant. Il faut croire qu'en devenant fantôme, on a pu la même notion d'humour que les vivants.

Bref, encore une fois, Peeves avait reussi à mettre les professeurs sur les nerfs. Ils n'en pouvait plus des démonstrations du fantôme. Arrivée dans la salle des professeurs, tout le monde pu voir que le professeur Mc Gonagall était d'humeur massacrante. Personne n'osa lui demander pourquoi cette plaisanterie de Peeves l'avait plus enervée que les autres. D'autres restaient totalement indifférents aux frasques de l'electoplasme farceur. Minerva semblait très absorbée par ses pensées. Un thé à la main, elle faisait les cents pas dans la salle en marmonnant dans ses dents. Apparement, le thé n'avait pas sur elle l'effet escompté. Elle était de plus en plus agitée. Albus, qui contemplait tranquilement le spectacle, mit fin à aux tervigersions de sa collègue.

Que vous arrive-t-il Minerva ?

Minerva s'arreta net dans son mouvement et regarda Dumbledore comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Vous voyez bien comme moi que Peeves nettement plus agité en ce moment, non ? Je me demande quel est le facteur commun de tout cela !

Le facteur commun ? Demanda le directeur, un leger sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai pu remarqué que parfois il est très calme et d'un seul coup, il commence à faire le pitre comme pour se faire remarquer de quelqu'un.

Allez savoir, répondit simplement Albus Dumbledore.

Il sorti de la salle des professeurs avec un large sourire. Apparement, il avait son avis sur la question mais ne semblait pas prêt à faire partager ses connaissance avec les autres. Le professeur de métamorphose était toujours en train de se triturer le cerveau à la recherche de ce facteur commun.

Après s'être sauvé, Peeves flâna dans les couloirs. Il avait perdu son regard malicieux et la sempiternelle grimace qu'il arborrait tout le temps. C'était un Peeves plus grave que rencontra Lily Evans. Etant Préfete de Gryffondor, elle patrouillait souvent dans les couloirs pour surveiller que tout le monde était soit en cours, dans la salle commune, la bibliothèque ou alors dehors. Elle n'était pas du genre tyrannique mais elle veillait à ce que le plus de monde suive d'assez près le règlement de l'école.

Elle fut étonné de se retrouver face un Peeves complètement différent que celui qu'elle connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était bien plus sympathique à voir lorsque ses traits n'étaient pas déformés par la malice. Le fantôme ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle en profita pour l'observer de plus près, ce qui était difficile à faire puisqu'il n'était presque jamais statique. Elle se surprit elle-même à le trouver assez mignon. S'il s'ébrouriffait les cheveux, elle était sur qu'ils retomberaient gracieusement autour de son visage. Domage qu'elle ne puisse voir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle les imaginait dorés comme de l'ambre. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un fantôme, cela ne servait à rien de l'imaginer vivant. Lily arreta donc là sa reverie et dénonca sa présence.

Bonjour Peeves, lanca-t-elle doucement au fantôme.

Peeves fit un bond en arrière. Il n'avait pas vu la Gryffondor arriver. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme, sinon elle aurait pu voir ses joues s'empourprer. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Il était absorbé par son regard vert émeraude. Elle était d'une beauté et d'une grâce qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui arrivait de se cacher près d'elle pour pouvoir l'observer. Il connaissait presque par coeur les courbes de son visage et de son corps. Malgrè le fait qu'il soit un fantôme, il n'en était pas moins un homme pour autant et il fallait avouer que Lily Evans en plus d'avoir un visage d'un beauté sans égale avait en plus un corps qui n'avait rien à envier à la plus belle des statues. Devant elle, il devenait timide. Il perdait presque ses moyens.

Bon..jour Lily, répondit-il avec peine.

Lily s'étonna de voir que le fantôme connaissait son prénom. Mais après tout, elle connaissait bien le sien.

C'est étonnant de te voir si calme ... Encore en train de préparer un mauvais tour ?, demanda la jeune femme avec un air mutin.

Peeves fut désarçonné par la question. Elle ne voyait donc en lui que le pitre et l'esprit frappeur ? Dans un sens, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait le reprocher. A chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, il ne pouvait s'empecher de se faire remarquer pour qu'elle le voit.

Ne voyant de pas de réaction de la part du fantôme, Lily s'approcha et murmura près de son oreille:

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Je sais que je ne devrait pas en tant que préfet mais ...

Lily laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Plus il faisait de bétises, plus elle aurait l'occasion de le voir après tout. Elle s'essaya par terre contre un mur du couloir. Elle avait décidé d'en savoir plus sur l'esprit frappeur du château qui l'intriguait tant.

Après deux heures de conversation, les deux amis riaient joyeusement ensemble. Ils s'étaient racontés un tas de souvenirs, pour la plupart les réactions des professeurs aux farces de Peeves. Ils étaient totalement conquis l'un par l'autre. Il avait été vivant, Lily aurait surement tenté de se rapprocher de lui pour le toucher mais elle n'osait le faire de peur de passer à travers lui. Elle avait aussi une autre chose en tête. Depuis des années, en fait, depuis qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois Peeves lorqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était posée une question. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment de complicité entre eux deux mais elle tenta quand même.

Peeves ? Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?, hasarda timidement Lily.

Oui bien sur, répondit Peeves sans aucune once d'hésitation.

Lily prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Comment ... comment es-tu mort ?

Peeves s'attendait que ce que cette question arrive un jour sur le tapis. Après tout, lorsqu'on a en face de soi un fantôme, le fait qu'il soit mort est la première chose qui saute aux yeux. L'esprit prit une inspiration et commenca son récit.

Avant de mourir, il était un adolescent comme les autres qui venait faire ses études à la célébre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il était parmi les meilleurs éléves de son niveau, notamment en métamorphose et en potions. Mais il avait une facheuse tendance à délaisser les matières pour lesquelles il portait le moins d'affection. Le cours de Botanique en faisait partie. Il ne travaillait pas dans cette matière et bien evidemment, il ne reussi pas à avoir son ASPIC de Botanique. Sa grand-mère, chez qui il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents, étaient une eminente sorcière dans le milieu de la botanique. Elle ressenti donc une grande honte dès qu'elle su que son petit-fils était plus que mauvais dans sa matière de prédilection. Après son retour de Poudlard, il eut le droit à toutes sortesde remontrances, toutes ayant comme facteur commun le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un incapable. Pour le punir, elle l'enferma dans un placard ensorcelé qu'elle seule pouvait ouvrir pour qu'il prenne bien conscience de la grave erreur qu'il avait faite en négligeant la botanique. Malheureusement pour lui, sa grand mère, tout comme ses parents, fut enlevée par Lord Voldemort, laissant son petit fils dans le placard. Il eut beau crier et se débattre de toute ses forces, tous ses effort fut vain puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'ouvrir.Il mourut donc à petit feu coincé dans le placard de sa grand mère.

Lily était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'imaginait sa détresse comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir du placard. Elle faisait tout son possible pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Maintenant tout lui parassait beaucoup plus clair. Elle comprennait son besoin de faire savoir qu'il existait. C'était même évident. Il était mort parce qu'on l'avait comme oublié. Il voulait donc ' conjurer le sort ' en faisant tout pour être remarqué et même encore plus qu'à l'époque où il était encore vivant. Elle avait remarqué que Peeves avait baissé les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de son histoire ou peur qu'on le prenne en pitié.

Regarde-moi Peeves, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le fantôme s'exécuta et plongea son regard transparent dans celui vert émeraude de la jeune gryffondor.

C'est quand tu es comme cela que je te remarque le plus ...

Prise d'un coup de folie ou alors de courage, Lily s'avanca vers Peeves et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du fantôme. Il se passa un phénomène auquel aucun des deux ne s'attendait. Au lieu de ressentir une sensation de froid, ce fut Peeves qui fut traversé par une vague de chaleur. Petit à petit, Lily vit apparaître devant elle, le Peeves de dix-sept ans. Il était comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ses cheveux chatains formait une auréole autour de sa tête et entouraient son visage fin. Ses yeux étaient effectivement ambrés et encore plus doré que de l'or brillant au soleil. Son nez était moins crochu qu'à l'ordinaire et son visage beaucoup plus doux. C'était un adolescent merveilleusement séduisant qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle croisa le regard de Peeves et comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas trouver de logique à ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Mais tout ayant une bonne raison, Lily se dit à elle-même que c'était l'occasion où jamais d'être avec le vrai Peeves. Elle s'approcha encore une fois de lui et l'embrassa chastement. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite, après tout c'était nouveau pour lui.

Malgrè l'étonnement qui l'envahissait, Peeves ne voulait pas rater la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse de Lily tout en déposant de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Bien vite, de simples chastes baisers ne leur suffirent plus. Lily forca doucement la barrière qui separait leurs deux langues. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent commenca un longue ballet langoureux. Elles voulaient explorer chaque parcelle de sa jumelle. Les mains de Lily n'étaient pas en reste. L'une des deux caressait doucement la chevelure de Peeves pendant que l'autre se balladait dans son dos. D'un seul coup, ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers. Peeves prit rapidement la main de Lily et l'entraina dans le dédales des escaliers de Poudlard. Il avait l'air de savoir exactement où il allait. Il l'emmena une statue. Il passa trois fois devant elle et murmurant quelque chose. Au bout de la troisième fois, une porte apparut à coté de la statue. Ils entèrent tous deux dans la pièce. Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle était de taille moyenne et chaude. Près de la cheminée tronait un lit avec des draps verts et noirs.Après avoir fait le tour visuel de la salle, Lily reporta son attention sur Peeves. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Sous ce contact, Peeves ferma les yeux. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Lily enleva la cravate de Peeves. Elle remarqua au passage que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il était un Gryffondor. Puis peu de temps après la cravate, c'est la chemise qui gagna le sol. Les mains de la jeune femme parcoururent le dos brulant de Peeves lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Après s'est mutuellement effeuillés, ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Lily pouvait sentir à quel point Peeves la désirait. Il se placa au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa d'abord sur la bouche puis il descendit progressivement. Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine qui se durcit au contact de la langue de son amant. Il continua sa course tout le long de son ventre, déposant une multitude de baisers sur son passage. Il arriva à son intimité qu'il embrassa doucement. Il la senti se contracter sous ce contact mais le gemissement qui s'en suivit l'encouragea à continuer dans cette direction. Sa langue se mit à titiller son petit bout de chair gonflé par le désir. Sous l'effet des caresses, Lily écarta de plus en plus ses jambes et mit ses mains sur la tête de Peeves pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle donnait des petits coups de bassin pour accentuer la pression. Un frottement de drap indiqua à Lily que Peeves avait besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui. Elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui et lui présenta son intimité pour qu'il continue les caresses sur son intimité tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sexe de son amant. Elle se mit à le caresser doucement, le frolant à peine puis les mouvements se firent de plus en plus fort. A mesure qu'il lui donnait du plaisir, Lily accelerait le mouvement. Peeves, qui était au portes de la jouissance, n'attendait plus que Lily augmente la cadance. Mais au lieu de cela, elle revint vers sa tête et l'embrassa avant de faire entrer le membre dressé de Peeves en elle. Elle se redressa et commenca à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Peeves posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'accompagna dans son mouvement. Commenca un langoureux ballet entre les deux amants. Peeves fit passer Lily sous lui et s'allongea sur son corps. Ils s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été concus l'un pour l'autre. Très vite, ils accèlerent la cadance. Les mains de Lily parcouraient le dos brulant de Peeves et y laissait parfois des griffures lorsque Peeves faisait monter le désir en elle. La sueur rendait leurs corps glissant. Lily avait du mal à toucher Peeves. Mais dans l'état qu'ils étaient, ils ne se rendaient compte de rien. Peeves donna un dernier coup de rein qui les emporta tous deux très haut dans les limbes du désir. Son amant retomba sur elle et elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Malgrè son désir, Peeves devenait de plus en plus froid. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils comprirent. Peeves était en train de redevenir un fantôme. Lily l'embrassa comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Peeves répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. Leurs mains ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Lily arracha des petits gemissement à son amant lorsqu'elle pressa son corps contre le sien en l'enveloppant de toute la douceur qu'il y avait en elle. Elle tentait désespérement de retenir Peeves mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Seul son visage était encore celui d'un vivant. Elle le parsema de baiser et murmura « tu es le plus vivant des fantômes Peeves » contre son oreille. Malheureusement quelques instants plus tard, il était redevenu le fantôme qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Merci , répondit simplement l'esprit avant de retrouver son visage déformé par une grimace.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. Le couple éphémère ne devoila jamais à personne leur nuit passée ensemble. Bien sur, ils s'échangeaient des regards à hasard d'un couloir mais ils avaient tout deux compris qu'ils avaient eu leur chance. Peeves était devenu un peu plus calme surtout quand Lily était dans les parages. Le fait de la voir lui rappelait leur nuit et suffisait à le tenir calme puisque plongé dans son souvenir. Tout le monde s'étonna de l'attitude du fantôme. Mais Lily, elle, avait bien compris. Maintenant, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne l'oublirait pas, une personne pour qui il était plus que le simple esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Maintenant il était redevenu vivant jusqu'à ce que son amour quitte Poudlard.


End file.
